Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a head-up display apparatus which can project a virtual image in the projection area of a combiner arranged above a windshield or an instrument panel of a vehicle to visually confirm the foreground of a vehicle and such virtual image.
Description of Related Art
As a head-up display (HUD: Head Up Display) apparatus which displays a virtual image on a windshield of a vehicle to enable superimposed visual confirmation of the vehicle foreground and virtual image, there is known an apparatus which includes a liquid crystal display device, a reflecting mirror for reflecting a display light emitted by the liquid crystal display device, and a drive mechanism for swinging the reflecting mirror to adjust the reflection angle of the display light (see the Patent Literature 1: JP-A-2012-240467).    [Patent Literature 1] JP-A-2012-240467
Within a vehicle instrument panel where the head-up display apparatus is stored, there exist structure members such as a vehicle body, reinforcing members and various meters, which makes it difficult to secure a large space for storing the head-up display apparatus within the instrument panel. Thus, downsizing of the head-up display apparatus is desired.